


Sugar daddies and happiness (I guess?)

by Moonflowerpirate



Category: One Piece, One piece (anime) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, i guess?, if i ever finish writing this lol, sabo is trans btw, student!law, student!sabo, well romantical feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflowerpirate/pseuds/Moonflowerpirate
Summary: Rosinante and Doflamingo are rich businessmen, Sabo and Law are broke students. Rosinante and Sabo meet in a dark alley, Doflamingo and Law meet in a sunny cafe. And there are agreements that happen. With Sabo and Rosi it's more fluffier and cuter. With Doflamingo and Law it's more of smut and denial of feelings? There might be smut in the future, but i'm not rly good at writing it just yet, so yea :D (maybe some foreplay, idk). (I'm not entirely sure what law and sabo are studying but maybe medical or law or something like that? And they both are like 22 yo at this, idk yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and publishing a fic, so yea :D Comments are appreciated :3

Sabo went out drinking with his friends. He was in a bad mood, he just wanted to get drunk and forget about his life.

At the bar he checked his bank account on his phone, and it read 20.15 dollars. He sighed.

"Could I get a strawberry margarita please?"

"Yea, here you go, that'll be 9 dollars"

Sabo drank the margarita and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Ugh, i hate my fucking life" muttered and kicked a trashcan.

"OUCH!" Sabo shouted and crabbed his foot, _that hurt like hell._

"OUCH!" The trashcan had hit a random passerby, a handsome and well dressed passerby, and the stranger tripped over the trashcan and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was just so pissed off about everything and i'm so sorry!!" Sabo tried apologizing.

"It's all right, is your foot okay?" The man laughed.

"My foot? What, but I just kicked a trashcan at you, well not on purpose, but still!"

"You are drunk, and clearly not feeling that great at the moment, and besides, I have a tendency to trip on any obstacles on way, my own feet included."

"Oh." Sabo didn't know what to say.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that, fuck, my life is a mess!" Sabo cried and sat on the ground.

The stranger sat beside him and patted him on the back. Sabo leaned to his side.

"Well, I'm a broke student, I have 20.15 dollars, no wait, I had a strawberry margarita, fuck, 11.15 dollars in my bank account. My rent is due tomorrow, so if I can't pay that I might soon be homeless. I can't stay at my friend's place, at least for a long time. Ah, fuck I want bottom surgery so bad it's killing me! So yea, life isn't that great at the moment." Sabo sighed after his rant and just rested his head on the stranger's bicep, damn, that stranger was tall.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. What if I helped you with that?" The stranger suggested.

"Wait, what do you mean??" Sabo raised his head suddenly.

"I mean, I could give you the money for your school, rent and surgery if you want"

"why????"

"Well, I got the money, and you seem like you could really use that money. And you do seem quite adorable"

"Wh- Wha-" is all that sabo managed to stutter out before he passed out on the street.

(And then the stranger panicked, he probably thought that he accidentally killed this fine young man)

….

***Next morning***

"ugggggggggggggggh" Sabo groaned.

"Oh, you're awake. Here you go"

Sabo slowly blinked his eyes and noticed his surroundings. He was in a strange luxurious bedroom. There was a strange man, who seemed slightly familiar, in front of him, offering him a glass of water and painkillers? The man had a messy blond hair, brown eyes and a kind smile on his face. He was really tall and wearing light blue pajamas.

"Thank you?" Sabo said and took the water and painkillers.

"You're welcome!"

"Where exactly am I?"

"Oh!! You passed out yesterday, and I didn't really know what to do, so I brought you in my home. I hope it's okay?" The man explained and made kinda panicked motions with his hands.

_He kinda looks like a puppy._

"Wait, you're the guy from yesterday!! The one that, oh my god I'm so embarrassed" Sabo hid his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey it's okay." The man sat next to Sabo and laughed softly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the trashcan, and then ranting about my life and then passing out on you" Sabo mumbled.

"It's okay. I did mean everything I said yesterday though, about the money and everything" 

"For real? What would I have to do in an exchange?" _This is too good to be true_

"Nothing, it's a gift!"

"Why?" Sabo squinted his eyes, this felt suspicious.

"Hashtag:Justbecause" The man said with a straight face and motioned the hashtag with his hands.

Sabo just stared at him blankly.

"I have the money to spend and I just feel like doing this, and what a better way to spend my money than giving it to an adorable student who needs it" The man shrugged.

"For real?"

"For real." The man nodded.

Sabo jumped and latched his hands at the back of the mans neck, and then he gave the man a kiss.

"What, no, I said you don't need to do anything for an exchange!"

"but I want!" and kissed him again.

"but-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

And the man shut up and kissed sabo back, and they both just sunk into the kiss. They stopped to catch their breaths after a while.

"My name is Sabo by the way"

"Nice to meet you Sabo, my name is Rosinante"

"So, Rosinante, are you like my sugar daddy now?"

"Wait, what, no I- I- I-"

Sabo just laughed at the older man.

Rosinante's phone started ringing, and he checked the screen and sighed.

"It's my assistant, I gotta go to work soon, even though I'd rather stay here, trust me. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then I gotta go. You can use the shower, and you can stay here if you'd like, or take a taxi home. You could borrow my clothes, but I think they might be too big for you. There's food downstairs, and if you see any of the staff you can ask them anything." Rosinante rambled.

_He is so cute._

"Yeah, okay, just go to the shower before you're too late"

…

Sabo stayed on the bed for few hours, and he felt his headache getting better. He took a shower, but he didn't want to put on his dirty clothes from yesterday, so he looked around. There was a light pink shirt with hearts on it on the couch, so he took it. The shirt was wayyy to big for him, and it reached his mid thigh.

"This will do"

Sabo's stomach grumbled, and he headed out of the door. And he stopped in his tracks. The place was huuuuuuge, it has to be some sort of mansion.

_Okay, downstairs, Rosinante said there was food downstairs._

After a while of searching, and asking few of the maids that worked there, he found the kitchen? dining room? If you could call it that, it was huge.

"How can I help you?" Man with a chefs hat appeared out of nowhere.

"Ummm, Rosinante said that I could eat something from the kitchen?"

"Of course! Have a seat, I shall bring you food shortly!"

"It's okay, I can just eat bread or something, there's no need to make a fuss"

"Nonsense, master's quest are to be treated with the best treats we have to offer!" and he went behind the floppy doors.

Sabo sat at the table and wondered if all of this was just a dream.

 

"Well, well, well, I see my brother brought a treat home" A blond man with rather odd sunglasses and a suit appeared in the room, wine glass in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Sabo was a bit stunned and didn't know how to respond. The man approached him and tilted his head.

"He has never brought anyone home before" The man said amusement and curiosity clear in his voice.

He reached his hand and lifted Sabo's chin with his finger.

"Doflamingo! Leave him alone! Ugh, you're such an useless brother, and why weren't you at the meeting today?" Rosinante stormed into the room and pushed his brother's hand away.

"I knew you were gonna be there, so why bother" Doflamingo said and sipped his wine. Rosinante just rolled his eyes and sat next to Sabo.

"Hi, are you feeling better?" Rosinante asked and put his arm around Sabo's shoulders

"Yea, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you"

"Jeez, what kinky shit did you do to him?" Doflamingo said.

Rosinante threw a shoe in his general direction.

"Don't mind him, he's just an asshole"

"Rude, why must you hurt my feelings so brother?" Doflamingo whined dramatically before leaving the dining room.

"Your brother seems… interesting"

"That he is" Rosinante sighed and shook his head.

"You look cute in my shirt"

"Ah, I hope it's okay that I borrowed it! I didn't want to wear my dirty ones from yesterday" Sabo felt flustered.

"It's okay, I do not mind in the slightest" Rosinante chuckled.

….

They went back to Rosinante's bedroom.

"You do look really nice in my shirt" Rosinante pointed out, and ended up staring at Sabo's legs, _they were perfection._

"Wouldn't you like to see me out of it too?" Sabo said with a wink.

"Only if you are 100% comfortable, remember you don't have to do this, any of this just because I want to help you, and-"

"Hey, trust me, I'm not coming on to you because you're basically my sugar daddy, I mean I'm super grateful about all that, but you're hella good looking and I'm honestly so attracted to you, and well, horny" Sabo interrupted him

"Okay then" Rosinante pulled Sabo closer to him and kissed him, gently at first, but the kiss grew intense.

Sabo pulled Rosinante on top of him to the bed by his tie. They continued kissing, Sabo's hands reached for his hair and neck. Rosinante stroked Sabo's sides. Rosinante started kissing and nipping Sabo's neck causing him to shiver under him, _ha, found his sweet spot!_

Sabo undid Rosinante's tie and tried to undress him, but a hand stopped his actions.

"Patience my dear" Rosinante said with a smile ans started unbuttoning Sabo's, well his shirt on Sabo, and kissing his way down sabo's chest.

Rosinante took his jacket and shirt off quickly.

"Ah!" a loud gasp left Sabo's lips when Rosinante bit his inner thigh. He went to pull down sabo's boxers.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sabo pulled him up and kissed him

"Yes, I am"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Doflamingo meet. Things escalate.

Law was trying to study at a local Starbucks, but the sun was shining too brightly for his liking, and he had a headache. There were multiple empty espresso cups next to him. Law decided to take a break from the essay and to check his mailbox. Another rejection. _Fuck, how the hell am I gonna pay for everything if I can't even get a job._ He opened his monthly budget, he couldn't make any more cuts to it. Then he checked his bank account, just in case, but no luck. He pressed his head on to his hands and sighed.

Law heard a low chuckle behind him and he turned to look at the direction of the sound. There was a man in a dark red suit and ridiculous sunglasses peeking over at Law's laptop. Law shut his laptop quickly.

"What are you doing? Go away." Law glared at the man.

The man stood up, _holy shit he is tall_ , and slid next to Law on the booth.

"What the fuck??"

"Now, don't be so rude, I did accidentally just saw your money situation, meaning that you don't have any. I have an preposition to make." The man said with a smirk.

"I'm not interested, go away." _Who the actual fuck is this man?_

"Are you sure, are you entirely sure that you can afford your medication, it does seem rather important"

Law just stared at the other man blankly. _Fuck._

"See, I got this idea, I can help you with your money problems, if you do me a favor"

"What kind of a favor?" Law said with gritted teeth.

"A sexual one, I pay off your student loans, your medications, your rent, whatever you might desire. and you sleep with me few times a week, how does that sound?"

"Insane. That just sounds insane, and why would you even do something like this?" Law looked at the man like he was out of his mind.

"Hmm, you're attractive, and I'm intrigued by your attitude, and you seem like you would be good in bed" The man hummed.

_I can't be actually considering this, this is insane. And disturbing! I mean he is tall, and annoyingly attractive, but god, what a douche bag. On the other hand if he is serious, he can’t be, but if he is… shit, am I actually considering this? But not having to worry about money? god, I’d kill someone for not having to worry about rent, medication, debt. Wait, am I more willing to commit murder than sleeping with someone? Maybe I am the one who is insane. He is cocky, but maybe I can deal with that. And I have slept with less handsome guys. Could this really be the solution for my problems? I mean either that, or, worst case in scenario I am gonna get kidnapped by him and sold to Mexico or some shit. Eh, at least I wouldn't have to pay for my student loans._

”So?” The man interrupted Law’s thoughts.

"….Prove it" _He's actually not gonna do this._

"Oh I can show you how attractive I think you are pretty easily" The man said as he slid his hand up Law's thigh.

"Not that! Pay off my student loans" Law scoffed and patted the man's, warm and rather huge, hand away.

"Okay, gosh you're such a brat, gimme your laptop" The man rolled his eyes.

The man took Law’s laptop and started writing.

"Okay, so is this your bank account?"

"yeah….."

"Okay, I transferred 40, 000 dollars on to you account, can we go fuck now?" The man sighed impatiently.

"Wait, what?? You actually did that??" Law was in a shock.

"Yea, I told you I would, now I believe I deserve a little something as a thank you?"

"Yea, okay" _Fuck. He actually did it_.

The man started dragging Law across the coffee shop, since he still seemed to be in a slight shock and frozen in place. And Law stumbled along with him.

"Oh hey, do you want some of my caramel frappuccino?" The man asked from Law.

"No thank you, that stuff is more disgusting than prostituting myself for money" Law said with disgust. 

"Oh come on, it's a really good drink. And besides, it's not prostitution, you can think of me as your sugar daddy"

"I will never call you that, ever."

The man just laughed at his answer.

"What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Donquixote Doflamingo, and yours?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Well, Law, let's go to my mansion"

Law rolled his eyes. _Of fucking course he has a mansion._

….

_Woah, this place is huge._

"So, you like the place?" Doflamingo said with a cocky smile.

"It's all right" Law said and glanced to his side.

Doflamingo led Law to his bedroom, it was extravagant (surprise) and messy.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this? Do I come by few times a week, and for how long?" Law tried to sound nonchalant.

"How about for the rest of your studies? And yes, few times a week is good. Would you like something to drink, wine perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure, I can treat you with everything you'd like" Doflamingo said with a smirk.

Law just waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay then, what are your preferences in bed?"

Law did have some sexual experience with different partners, but he had never been in a relationship before, he considered them to be a waste of time. He didn’t really have time to get to know his preferences.

"That doesn't matter, isn't this about your preferences, you're paying me after all" Law scoffed.

"Oh yes, but I'd rather if we both enjoyed ourselves, but I guess I’ll have to find out your preferences via experience" Doflamingo hummed and pulled law close to his body.

Law was startled, but he didn't want to show it. So he just rolled his eyes at the man as Doflamingo fondled his frame and brought his lips close to Law’s neck.

_Fuck, why does this turn me on already. He's arrogant, wears those ridiculous sunglasses, and he is so not my type. ugh. ..But those hands are nice._

"Let's just get this over with old man" Law scoffed.

Doflamingo was clearly irked by choice of his words. _This might actually be fun._

Law was pushed on to the bed. Doflamingo stood by the end of the bed and looked at laws form.

"Don't call me that" Doflamingo basically growled.

"Then what shall I call you?" Law said with a cocky smirk.

"Doflamingo. Or Mr Donquixote if you'd prefer that"

"Okay old man" Law smirked.

Law could feel the glare through those sunglasses. _Fuck, this is turning me on._

Doflamingo slowly took out his tie, and then walked to the bedside. He leaned close to law's ear and whispered:

"Oh, if that's how you wanna play it, fine"

Law shuddered. _Fuck_

Doflamingo took Law's hands and tied them to the headboard with his tie. Law was too distracted to react in time.

"What are you doing?" Law tried pulling his hands few times without any success of freeing himself.

"Well, you weren't being a good boy, so I had to restrain your pretty hands" Doflamingo whispered and licked the rim of law's ear. Causing another shudder from law.

"And don't even try to tell me you're not enjoying this"

Law just glared at him.

"Ah!" Law was surprised by the noice he made and the hand that suddenly grapped his dick.

"See, I haven't even touched you yet, and you're already hard"

Law didn't say anything, his eyes downcast away from Doflamingo. Redness was spreading to his cheeks and he was frowning.

"Ah, you don't want to admit it, even if the evidence is clear. That's cute" Doflamingo chuckled.

Law didn't say anything to that.

"So, shall we get started?" Doflamingo said.

Doflamingo grapped Law by his jaw so he had to face him. Law just glared at him.

"So adorable."

Doflamingo licked Law's jawbone, and moved down to his neck. He kissed and bit his neck, rather gently, which kind of surprised Law.

The bites started getting harsher and Law had difficulties trying to keep his voice down. _Damn, he's good._ Doflamingo's hands wandered on law's clothed body. He started unbuttoning Law's black dress shirt, and his mouth ravished the newly exposed skin. His tongue found Law's nipple, and the other nipple was taken care of by Doflamingo's hand. Even though law tried to suppress his moans, he couldn't help but tho whine at the sensations he was now feeling. Doflamingo just chuckled against his chest. Law glanced at Doflamingo, his eyes wandered to his crotch and Law's eyes widened. He's hard, _and that thing is huge._

Doflamingo managed to glance at Law at exact moment he had realized the size of his dick.

"You like what you see?" Doflamingo said with a ridiculously huge smirk.

"No" Law scoffed unconvincingly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, all of this is gonna be buried in your ass soon" Doflamingo said whilst rubbing his entire length through his pants for Law to see.

Law swallowed. _Fuck, I'm screwed… literally_. Doflamingo just chuckled and went back to teasing Law's nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. I hope this was enjoyable?? Idk how I'm exactly gonna continue with this, but hey it's a surprise! (For both you and me :'D)


End file.
